The Vector Core's primary function is to supply recombinant Adeno-associated (rAAV) viral vector stocks that are used by all subprojects of this program. In addition to supplying research grade rAAV, the Core will develop a modified scalable baculovirus production system for rAAV1 that will be used for the anticipated clinical trial described in Project 1. Finally, the Core will supply GLP grade rAAV1 for preclinical toxicology studies and primate studies for Project 1.